zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Resurrección - Special Chapter Fifteen: Saying Grace
Notice: Now you readers can consider this chapter non-canon, considering I'm dead in the main story and alive here now. Don't complain.... please, enjoy. Goku: I am so bor- Wait what date is it.... *checks the date* ....YES IT'S THANKSGIVING! LT: *enters Goku's house* Indeed, and Miri and I will have a Thanksgiving dinner at our house and we are inviting our friends, soooooo wanna go? Goku: Such a stupid question; OF COURSE I WANNA GO! LT: Oooooooooookay then I will see you later. Goku: Okay. Jeff: ....Thanksgiving dinner? Goku: ....The hell did you come from? Jeff: Don't ask I am just like this. Goku: ....Fair enough but yes there is gonna be a Thanksgiving dinner at Miri and LT's house. Jeff: ...AWESOME! Goku: I know i'm gonna totally go. Jeff: So are you gonna bring Cocoa with you eh? Goku: ....Yes. Jeff: Knew it. Goku: ...Yeeeeeah anyways lets go invite our friends. Jeff: .....Race you to their houses. Goku: ...Your on. Goku and Jeff soon rushed out to invite their friends to the Thanksgiving dinner. Goku: GOTE- Jeff: *pushes Goku out of the way* GOTEN THANKSGIVING DINNER AT LT AND MIRI'S HOUSE WANNA COME?! Goten: Errr sure. Goku: Screw you Jeff, next stop Ella's division. *gets up and starts running* Jeff: ....Pft I can totally win this. *rushes past Goku* TRY TO CATCH ME SLOWPOKE! Goku: Son of a...I got it! AWAKEN AND DESTROY KUROIKEN! *releases Zanpakuto and makes a giant cloud of dust blind Jeff* Jeff: HEY NO FAIR! Goku: *rushes past Jeff and reaches Ella's division* COCOA, ELLA THANKSGIVING DINNER AT LT AND MIRI'S HOUSE YOUR INVITED! Ella: That's Captai- Goku: *rushes of to LT and Miri's house* Cocoa: ....Wow he seems to be in a hurry. Ella: The idiot called me Ella! Cocoa: I know. Goku: *reaches LT and Miri's house* I'm here! LT: Wow that was quick. Goku: Indeed. LT: Well as you can see we are preparing everything for the dinner. Goku: *sniff* I smeel TURKEY! Miri: Yep i'm cooking the Turkey. Goku: Cool do you want help in preparing the stuff? LT: Nah its okay you should go get prepared. Goku: Right. *leaves for his house* LT: He is so energetic. Miri: I noticed. LT: ...Jeff are you gonna get prepared? Jeff: I already am. LT: ....Legit. Jeff: Yep. Cocoa and Ella: *enters LT and Miri's house* LT: WHO INVIT- Errr Hello there Ella and Cocoa. Ella: For the last damn time that's Capt- LT: Yeah yeah. Ella: ....Screw you. Cocoa: Hello there Miri and Captain LT. Miri: Hi there! LT: Hello and please call me LT here. Cocoa: Oh okay. LT: So everyone is here the only person left is Goku. Jeff: Don't forget Got- Goten: I'm here. Jeff: ....Nvm then. Goten: It smells good. Jeff: I know right? LT: Well Miri is the one cooking what did you expect? Miri: Aww thanks LT. LT: Your welcome. Goku: *enters the house* I'm her- Wooooooooooooooow you all came here fast. Jeff: No your just slow. Goku: Ah shut up. Miri: The food is done. Goku, Goten and Jeff: FOOD! LT: ...Did you eat at your houses before coming here by any chance? Goku: Of course not. LT: ...Okay. Miri: Okay everyone go and sit while I serve the food. LT: You heard her. Goku: Sure. Everyone went to sit at the table while they all waited for Miri to finish serving the food Jeff was already planning something. Jeff: Hey Goku want to race? Goku: Again?! Jeff: Yeah but this time its to see who finishes eating faster. Goku: ....Sounds fun. Cocoa: Your gonna get a stomach ache. Goku: Nah my stomach can resist a lot of stuff. Miri soon came with the food and put it in front of everyone. Goku: Smells good. Jeff: And it looks good. LT: And it tastes good. Miri: Enjoy the food. Goku: *glares at Jeff* Thanks. Jeff: *glares back at Goku* Yeah thanks. LT: ...Oh no. Jeff: START! *starts eating very fast* Goku: *was already eating* This tastes awesome! Goten: Oh God. *is eating slowly* Cocoa: They just never stop. *is eating slowly too* Ella: I know right? Cocoa: Yep. LT: Oh well just hope they don't get a stomach ache. Goku and Jeff: DONE! Goku: Aww damn it was a draw! Jeff: ....SECONDS PLEASE! Miri: Sure. *goes to serve Goku and Jeff some more food* Jeff: Give up. Goku: Hell no. Miri: *comes back with more food* Here you go enjoy. Goku: Thanks. Jeff: Thanks. Goku: SECOND ROUND START! *starts eating* Jeff: *starts eating* Goku: I'm so going to win this! Jeff: DONE! Goku: WHAT?! Jeff: Told you I would win. LT: Wait for it... Goku and Jeff: .... *stomach growls* ...Crap! Cocoa: I warned you. Goku: Oww my stomach! Jeff: ...Race ya to the bathroom? Goku: ....YES! *throws a fork at Jeff and runs* Jeff: WHOA! *evades it* YOU BASTARD! *runs behind Goku* Goku: *enters the bathroom* I WIN! Jeff: Oh God HURRY UP! Goku: SHUSH I JUST ENTERED! Jeff: Oooooooh *is holding his stomach* LT: When will they stop with their races. Miri: No idea. Ella: They look like a bunch of idiots. Cocoa: Still warned them. Goten: Its actually fun watching them race. Goku: *comes out of the bathroom* Phew that felt good. Jeff: ABOUT TIME! *enters the bathroom* Goku: Aaaaaaaand crap look at the time I gotta go thanks for the food Miri. *rushes off to his house* Miri: Your welcome aaaaaaaaand I was late. Ella: We have to go too thanks for the food too Miri. Cocoa: Yeah it tasted awesome. Miri: Thanks! Goten: I second that I love your food Miri. Miri: Thanks. Goten, Ella and Cocoa: *goes back to their houses* LT: Only one left is Jeff. Miri: Yeah he had a horrible stomach ache. LT: *knocks on the door* JEFF ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE?! Jeff: YES! *open the door* All better. LT: Wow that was fast. Jeff: Indeed well I gotta go now too bye and Miri the food was incredible. Miri: Thaaaanks. Jeff: Your welcome. *goes back to his house* LT: What a fun night. Miri: Indeed. Goku: *back at his house* Oh God i'm never eating fast again. Jeff: ....Race ya to see who falls asleep faster? Goku: ....FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Category:Page made by Goku777 Category:Fanfiction